Analog comparators are relatively common electronic circuits that are used in a wide-variety of applications to compare the amplitude of two signals. Latched comparators are a type of comparator that uses positive feedback to maintain an output state of the comparator. For example, output state change of a latched comparator may be triggered by a transition or state of a dock signal. After the output state change, the output state of the comparator is maintained by positive feedback and the remainder of the comparator circuitry may operate at a reduced power level. Latched comparators are often used in event driven or power sensitive applications, such as analog-to-digital converters.